


没人喜欢及川选手

by StarTalers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTalers/pseuds/StarTalers
Summary: *Original：《ハイキュー！！》[古馆春一]*CP：宫侑x及川彻*Note：太嗲的鸭鸭是要被我抓去……（鸭鸭：别说了别说了，再说烦了|恶劣x恶劣就好嗑！！
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	没人喜欢及川选手

“反正就是没人喜欢我啦！呜——大家都喜欢对面内个、呜呜、内个二传，叫宫、呜、叫宫侑，呜哇啊啊啊——”  
这事发生在赛后回酒店的大巴上，立花Red Falcons的副攻正举着手机拍窝在后排大哭特哭的新晋二传，刚刚对MSBY黑狼的比赛是及川回归日本V.League的发表战，虽然漂亮地赢了下来，却被现场女粉丝们的反应伤透了心。  
“她们、呜，就都是，宫侑的粉！看都不看及川先生！！”  
队友们被他逗得笑成一团，但不哄的话之后可能变得很麻烦，只好轮流憋着笑上前安慰：“怎么没看，有看的，绝对有看！”  
“没！有！呜啊——！！！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“你、你萌，咳，还笑，窝……”他已经哭得吐字不清了，嘴上边还挂着两道鼻涕，说着话吹出了一个亮晶晶的泡，队长赶紧拿毛巾给他擦，养孩子似的操心。  
“宫侑太、太呜、太套厌了！瞎次，窝一定！把他打到、呜呜、站不起来！！”  
这段视频后来被打马赛克加特效字幕传上SNS，倒是让及川顶着“搞笑”标签出了圈儿，还有不少网红争相拍了模仿视频，点击量火爆。  
宫侑是先看到了模仿的版本，还纳闷儿为什么突然这么多年轻漂亮的小姑娘要把自己打到站不起来，追根溯源才找到那条1.5倍速还有3分钟长的视频，从头拉到尾，本来输了比赛又气又恨，眼下倒觉得有点好笑。  
“翔阳。”宫侑仰着头喊正好跟他酒店分到同房间的日向，“你和那个及川挺熟的吧？我记得你们还在巴西一起打过球？”  
“大王啊……”日向也说不好和及川到底算不算熟。  
宫侑就直接问了：“你有他的Line么？”  
两分钟后，宫侑：“他拒绝了我的好友申请……还拉黑了我。”  
“呃……是不是陌生账号误以为是骚扰？要不打个电话说明一下？”日向说着翻开通讯录报了一串号码。  
宫侑存了那串号码却没拨，伸手对日向说：“手机借我一下呗。”  
“哦好。”日向没多想，直接递了过去，宫侑便用他的手机拨通了及川的号码。  
拨号音才响了两声就被接通，听筒里传来那人聒噪的抱怨：“小翔阳？你们队的那个宫侑怎么回事啊，为什么要加及川先生的Line，才不要啦，讨厌死了！！”  
“我，宫侑。”  
嘟——嘟——嘟——嘟——  
艹？！  
被飞快挂了电话的宫侑顿时有点火大，明明自己什么都没表示，怎么就被单方面地怨恨上了？！不死心又拨了一次，这回等了好久，直到他以为及川打算无视自己了，对面才接起来，接了也不说话，明摆着不给他面子，宫侑不尴不尬地又自报了一次家门：“喂，我是宫侑。”  
“哦？”及川懒洋洋地扯着嗓子应他，“有何贵干？”  
嚯，架子也端起来了，还不如刚才咋咋呼呼的可爱。  
宫侑也不跟他客气，直说：“交个朋友。”语气却像要约架。  
“恕我拒绝。”  
“哈？！”  
“说到底我没兴趣跟手·下·败·将·交朋友，及川先生可是很忙的。”及川故意强调了“手下败将”四个字，一脚踩进宫侑的雷区。  
“哦呀？我听说有人因为被女粉丝无视而哭鼻子，是谁呢？不会就是及川先生吧？”  
混蛋！！  
少见地，两个性格恶劣总是把别人耍得团团转的家伙，终于在相遇的第一回合就被对方气得咬牙切齿。  
电话都挂了有一会儿了，宫侑仍坐在那生闷气，看得日向莫名其妙：不会真的有人被大王幼稚的话术挑衅到吧？不会吧？不会吧？  
另一边同是稻荷崎出身的尾白对着叽叽歪歪的及川根本插不上话：不会真的有人在意宫侑那个垃圾人说了什么混账话吧？不会吧？不会吧？  
再见面时，依旧是隔着球网，赛前握手差点捏碎对方的骨头，赛中更是死较着劲儿，你拿杀人发球挑战，我便二次进攻回敬，你打时间差，我横拉快攻，两位二传拿出浑身解数，一场比赛打得精彩纷呈，终是MSBY黑狼略胜一筹，从先前的失利扳回一局。  
“啊嘞嘞？我隐约记得有人要把我打到站不起来的？”赛后例行握手，宫侑又是抓着及川不放，赢了比赛自然笑得不怀好意，眼睛鼻子皱起来，活像只露出犬齿耀武扬威的狐狸。  
“呵呵，说大话的时候最好膝盖不要打颤哦~”及川故意往下一瞥，挑着眉挖苦。  
比赛难舍难分地打满了五局，其中二传之间的较量又尤为多，不知拉了多少次长回合，总是上手优先的宫侑确实在体能见底的边缘，不如及川张弛有度来得从容。  
“膝盖打颤歇会儿就好了，倒是及川先生这次打算哭多久呢？”  
“臭小鬼，才赢一次，别太得意了，小心下场输惨。”  
“那不如来打个赌？我赌下场还是我赢。”  
“哼，做梦。”及川说着扬高了下巴。  
细微的身高差下，他棕栗色的眼里照进棚顶的灯光，像剧烈升温的巧克力释出的白霜。  
“敢不敢下赌注？”  
“什么？”  
宫侑没回答，一手按上及川的后颈压向自己，隔着球网含住他的嘴唇，舌头勾着粗粝的网线和他纠缠，像被捕捞的海鱼，挣扎无用。  
及川瞪大眼睛愣了片刻才推开宫侑，一边搓着红红的嘴唇一边骂：“呸呸呸！你脏不脏啊？！要吃球网你自己吃！鬼知道这东西多久没人洗！！”  
见他这副欲盖弥彰的反应，宫侑脸上笑意更深，“下场我赢的话，还这样亲你，输的话就算了，可别为了被我亲故意输哦~”

全文终

**Author's Note:**

> *Postscript：  
> 我不冷！！！55555555555555


End file.
